Team
by 7Digits
Summary: When the two groups of animatronics first meet, and agree to work together, what will happen now? What relationships will begin to fade or grow? Will their personal problems get in the way of bringing down the new security guard, Jeremy? [PICTURE BELONGS TO mist-lightning-snap (DeviantART and Youtube account name)]
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**FNAF 2 story! YEAH!**

* * *

><p>Tod pushes open the PartsService door while carrying Bonnie over his right shoulder and flips on the light. The room is covered with moldy wall-paper and the smell of rotten cake.

Tod hears a complaint behind him. "Oh my gosh! This place _smells_!"

"I know, Joe," Tod remarks. "let's just put these away and get out of here while we can." He looks behind him where Joe is carrying Foxy. "I've heard bad things about this place." he says in a low manner.

Joe turns around. "Jane, Dave, hurry up!" he yells.

"Shut up!" a nasty girl yell replies.

Joe tramples over Bonnie's feet and ends up throwing him on the ground, making a giant _clang_ sound and landing in a sitting position. His face is completely torn off and only his teeth and metal endoskeleton remain in its place.

Joe throws Foxy in a shady corner of the room. Jane trudges in, wiping her brunet braids out of her face, and sets down Freddy in front of Bonnie's feet. Dave runs and rolls Chica over to the far right wall. "Steeee-rike!"

"I think you forgot the pins." Joe jokes.

"Don't push it." Dave growls, pointing at him. He marches out of the room, Joe slowly behind him. Jane looks at Tod and exits as well. Tod sighs and flips the light off and closes the door behind him.

For a few moments, there is complete silence in the room. A door slams shut from somewhere else in the building.

Suddenly, the light flips on. Foxy is standing up, his eye patch on the ground. "Aye, are ye lads okay?"

Freddy groans. He picks up his microphone. "I think so." He looks at himself. "Wow, look at my suit! It's _totaled_!"

"Will you stop being so selfish and look at Bonnie!" Chica squawks, hands on her hips, yet still sitting down. Her jaw is only merely hanging by wires. "He probably can't even talk! His face is completely ripped off!"

Bonnie struggles to stand up. He tries to say, "Don't worry, I'm okay, guys." but instead, all that comes out are gargled radio noises.

Foxy bends over and picks up his eye patch. He stretches it over his head and flips it over his right eye. Foxy then notices an extra set of teeth on the ground. "Bonnie, lad, look!" Foxy gasps. "Try putting that extra set of teeth on!" Bonnie walks over to the torn set of teeth. He places it on top of his bottom teeth and tries to talk.

"Is it working?" Bonnie asks, yet sounding weird.

"Whew." Chica breathes. Suddenly, outside, metal banging is coming close to the door. The door swings open to see three animatronics, each of them looking like Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica.

They all stand up and look at each other. "Who are you?" Freddy asks.

"Have you not heard yet?" a newer-looking Freddy snaps. He is a cleaner brown color with a hint of golden and red/orange cheeks, wearing a black bow-tie with two buttons (that are also black) going down his stomach. He has black freckles on his snout and blue human-looking eyeballs. His top hat is black with a red stripe on it. "We're the newest animatronics."

"Impossible!" Bonnie gargles. "How could they replace us?"

"Because the humans want _new_ things." the new Freddy replies. "New electronics, new buildings, new _animatronics_."

"Then, what, are your names the same as ours?" Chica hisses.

"No. I'm called _Toy_ Freddy." He points to a rabbit behind him. It has the similar figure of Bonnie with light-blue metal. It has green eyes with red rosy cheeks and a red bow-tie. It has black freckles like Toy Freddy and a black nose. "That's Toy Bonnie."

Toy Bonnie steps out from behind Toy Freddy to the side. "People call me Bon-Bon."

"I've been reproduced to a _girl_?" Bonnie questions harshly.

Toy Bonnie growls. "I'm still a guy, mangled piece of _scrap_!"

"Did somebody call me?" a female voice says. A girl version of Foxy climbs in through the doorway with her endoskeleton mainly showing. She has two heads (one an endoskeleton head) with her fox head only having one yellow human eye and the other on her endoskeleton. Her metal is white with a pink snout and her lips. Her foot is where her hand should be and her hand is where her foot should be. "I'm Foxy 'The Mange', but people just call me Mangle."

"Aye, what happened to ye, lassie?" Foxy asks, flinching.

Mangle's eyes widen. She blushes and giggles. "Oh, you know, kids... c-can't keep their hands off me..."

A chicken steps out from behind Toy Freddy. She is bright yellow with an orange beak and blue human eyes. Her white bib sticks out from under her breasts. It says "Let's Eat!" with colorful confetti on it. She wears hot pink bikini-underwear and has hot pink cheeks.

Foxy's eyes widen. His eye-patch flips up without him touching it. "Well, lads, who's this lassie?"

"I'm Toy Chica." she smiles. Just then, her beak falls off her face. "Oh dear!" She bends down to pick it up. "This beak isn't secure on my face."

Foxy's tongue hangs out of his mouth. Chica narrows her eyes and quickly wraps her arms around Foxy's. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what you can do." Toy Freddy says in a nice manner, yet sounding harsh. He bends over so he's right in front of Chica's face. He puts his index finger underneath her jaw's chin. "You can just lay in here and decompose what's left of yourself, okay chicken?" He flicks his finger away, which forces Chica's jaw to swing.

Chica let's go of Foxy and stops her jaw from swinging. She makes a quiet whine sound. "Foxy, are you just going to let him talk to me like that?"

Foxy slowly walks over to Toy Chica, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. He helps her straighten her beak on her face. "I'm Foxy, encase ye didn't know. Why don't ye show me 'round this new joint, eh?"

Toy Chica giggles. Suddenly, Mangle pops up in-between them and pushes Foxy away. "_Don't touch her_!" she scowls.

Chica feels the metal in her face heat up. _Great, now Mangle has feelings for him, too?_ She thinks angrily to herself. Chica and Foxy have been dating for a while. They fell in love when she held the door open for him so he could kill the old security guard, Mike. She sometimes sneaked in to the curtains of Pirates Cove and they would have some alone time before Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened. Now that Foxy had feelings for Toy Chica, he would probably just leave her in here to decompose, like Toy Freddy said.

Suddenly, an echoed "hello" fills the air. Everyone looks around, then sees a little boy wearing a red and blue shirt and a propeller cap standing in the middle of the room. He has blue eyes with short brown hair and holds a red and yellow balloon.

"Is that a human?" Freddy panics.

"Relax, idiot." the boy scowls.

"He's with us." Toy Bonnie remarks.

"Yeah, but is he _human_?" Bonnie enforces.

"He's a humanoid." Toy Chica adds.

Mangle "stands" up next to Foxy and wraps her arm on him. "Hiya hot stuff."

_I'll make that lassie walk the plant!_ Foxy thinks to himself. He slips out of Mangle's grip and puts him arm back over Toy Chica.

"I'm Balloon Boy." the boy says.

"You don't look like a balloon to me." Chica squawks.

"Watch your back, duck!" he spats.

"I'm a chicken!" Chica yells at him.

"Guys!" something yells from the doorway. They all turn around to see a puppet standing in the doorway. He has a slender black body with white strips around him arms and legs. He has three long fingers where his hands would be and his feet are just nubs. His face is white with red/pink cheeks and red lips. There is a purple stripe that leads down to his mouth on each eye. His eyes are plain black.

Freddy glares at Toy Freddy. "With you, I presume?"

"He's The Puppet." Toy Freddy responds.

"You guys aren't that different!" he says.

"How?" Bonnie asks.

"You both try to kill the night guard."

Everyone nods.

"You both are animatronics, and you both mean something to the children!"

"The Puppet's right." Mangle remarks. "We should work together, not fight!" She winks at Foxy.

"I second that!" Toy Bonnie agrees.

The rest nod. Freddy and Toy Freddy walk up to each other. Toy Freddy holds out his hand. Freddy reaches out and shakes his hand. "We're a team." Freddy says.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter took <em>long<em> to write! Comment to see if I should continue!**

-7D


	2. Chapter 2: Old Meets New

**Yay! This story's good so far!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey! There's my new Night Guard!" the manager greets.<p>

Jeremy lets the door slam behind him. "Hello." Jeremy mumbles. His hair goes down to his eyes and is a dirty-blond color. His glasses are rounded with light-blue tinted frames. He looks up at the manager. "Mike Schmidt, right?"

He chuckles. "That'd be it."

He looks at his purple tie with his purple sweater and indigo jeans. "A fan of purple, I see?"

Mike wipes his forehead. "Yeah... I think it has a good look on me."

_Well, keep looking._ Jeremy thinks to himself.

"You'd be Jeremy Fitzgerald, correct?"

"Yep..." Jeremy rubs the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"How do you think it's going?" Freddy asks. Toy Freddy and him are watching the manager and the new night guard talk. They hide behind the curtain, trying to be as quiet as possible.<p>

"I don't know." Toy Freddy admits.

"Is he really the manager?" Freddy asks after a moment.

"Mike Schmidt? Yeah."

"He was the old night guard."

Toy Freddy turns to his origin. "_Really_?"

"He was good." Freddy continues. "He _actually_ survived!"

"Who was the night guard before him?" Toy Freddy asks.

Freddy thinks. "Um... Scott, I think... yeah, Scott Cawthon was his name. He survived, but when we found out he was giving Mike advice, we tracked him down and killed him. It was a horrific sight, I'll tell you that."

Toy Freddy cringes. They watch as the two turn around, Mike's hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Darn-it, their coming!"

Freddy grunts. "Tell the others to be still, and that they're coming. I'll go back to the Parts and Service room." They break apart and each head back to their "home". Freddy bursts in and closes the door behind him, pitch-black in the room.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Freddy shushes. "People are coming! Go solid!"

From inside, there's a few banging noises. Suddenly, the door opens and there stands Mike and Jeremy. Jeremy flips on the light. "And these are the old animatronics." Mike announces. "I, uh, had experience with them as a teenager."

Jeremy trudges over to Freddy. He picks up Freddy's microphone. He looks over at Mike, who is dusting off his purple tie. Quickly, he shoves it in his sweatshirt pocket. "Anyway," Jeremy says. "why don't you show me around a little more?"

"Okay!" Mike says enthusiastically. He lets Jeremy escape the room first, then Mike flips the light off and slams the door. A few moments later, Freddy flips the light back on. His eyes have turned from blue to pure black with little white dots in the center. "Did you see that?" he growls quietly. He points to the door. "That idiot stole my microphone! Why, I'm gonna," he marches a few steps and grabs the door handle. Foxy puts his arms around Freddy's shoulders to hold him back.

"No, laddy," he hisses. "You'll blow our cover! They'll make us walk the plant to our death!"

Freddy relaxes. "When he starts his shift, I'm going to make sure he _dies_."

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:22 P.M.<strong>

The four old animatronics walk up onto the Show Stage. Mangle, Balloon Boy, and The Puppet are already up there. Toy Bonnie turns around. "Great, your here."

"We have some things we need to discuss before Jeremy gets here." Toy Chica says.

"Like what?" Bonnie asks.

"You know we hate the night shift-" The Puppet mentions, but Balloon Boy cuts him off.

"We need to hear your voice when you kill the Night Guard." he demands.

"I've got this, lads," Foxy insists. He turns to Toy Chica. "and lassies." Toy Chica giggles. Chica frowns.

He fists his metal hand and covers it over his mouth and clears his throat. "SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." he screams.

"Nice." Chica compliments, eying Toy Chica. Toy Chica stands there looking at Foxy with a slight grin on her face, now, but not much of one.

"Oh dear, that just won't do!" she pouts.

"Ye don't like my scream, lassie?" Foxy whines, putting his hand in Toy Chica's.

"No, it's not that!" she says quickly, putting her other hand in Foxy's. "We need to make it scarier!"

"Like what?" Freddy asks.

"Here," Toy Chica continues, letting go of Foxy. "Hold still for a moment." She pulls out a pocket knife from inside her panties. She cuts a small spot in Freddy's brown suit to reveal his voice-box. She pulls closer, enough to be unable to see what she is doing. After about a minute, she pulls away and holds out her hand. Toy Freddy puts a bottle of Crazy Glue is her hand, and she glues the piece of suit back onto Freddy. She stands up and puts the knife back in her panties. "Now try it."

Freddy shrugs. He takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. "BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIWR!" Freddy is so startled by himself he tumbles back off the stage and falls right to the floor.

"Woah." Bonnie says.

"Me next, lassie!" Foxy rejoices, raising his arm.

Bonnie steps forward. "Th-"

"I'll go after Foxy!" Chica quickly cuts in.

Bonnie is silent. "Then me." he says plainly.

Toy Chica bends down in front of Foxy. "Aye, Toy Chica, meet me behind the Show Stage after this. I'll show ye the seven seas." Foxy mumbles in her ear.

Toy Chica looks up at him. Her eyes glisten. Mangle growls to herself. She waddles over and bumps Toy Chica away, knocking her beak off. "What was that for, lassie?" Foxy hisses.

She ignores him. "_I'll_ take care of Foxy." she spits to Toy Chica. Mangle finishes Foxy and he tries it out.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIWR!" he yells. He stumbles back a few steps, knocking into Chica. "Oh, sorry, love." he apologizes.

Chica smiles. _He called me love._ She realizes.

He walks over to Toy Chica and hands her her beak. "Here you are, love. Be careful for me."

Toy Chica smiles. Foxy bends over and hugs her. They stand there for a moment or two. Then she breaks away and goes to work on Chica. Chica feels a drop of oil run down to her beak. _Don't cry, Chica._ She orders herself. _Foxy'll notice._ Toy Chica settles down and works on the rest of the animatronics.

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:45 P.M.<strong>

Toy Chica tip-toes in behind the Show Stage. Foxy is sitting on the ground, the lights dim. "Aye, lassie, come here."

She walks over to Foxy and sits down beside him, her legs crossing and overlapping. "So, where are the seven seas you wanted to show me?" she asks.

"I couldn't, love." he replies. "I just wanted to be alone with ye."

Toy Chica feels the metal in her face heat up, in a good way. Foxy scoots himself closer to her. They sit in silence for a minute. Toy Chica takes a breath. "I like you." she says quickly.

Foxy turns his head. "Like..." he stammers.

"I really like you." she says, looking at the floor.

"Aye, me too." he says, smiling.

She looks up at him. He reaches out and takes her hand. He pulls her onto his lap. She allows him to pull her, sitting cross-legged. Toy Chica puts her arms around Foxy's shoulders, and Foxy puts his arms around Toy Chica's waist. Their eyes meet, and their foreheads touch each others'. Toy Chica closes her eyes. Foxy does the same. They sit there for a while.

"Toy Chica..." he breathes, breaking the silence.

"Please..." she interrupts. "Call me Chics..." (A/N: Pronounced "Cheeks")

"Chics..." Foxy smiles. "I like that."

They look up at each other. Toy Chica smiles weakly. "Does this mean..."

"We're..."

"A couple?"

"I guess so, lassie." Foxy finishes. Their heads lean closer, lips about to touch. Suddenly, Toy Freddy's voice is heard.

"Toy Chica! Where are you?" Foxy looks toward the curtain.

"Quick, love, go back. I'll sneak out the other side." Foxy whispers.

"Don't get caught!" she frets.

"Don't worry, Chics," he soothes. "I won't."

She quickly leans over and hugs him tightly, not caring about her beak hitting the floor. He hugs her back. He takes her hand, and breaks away. They stand up together. His hand slips away slowly, and he rushes back to the Parts and Service room. Toy Chica bends down and picks up her beak. She watches as the last part of Foxy disappears behind the curtain.

Quietly, she whispers three words she's never said before,

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>GASPITY GASP GASP! Follow &amp; favorite! Also, Scott Cawthon created FNAF &amp; FNAF 2. He <em>is<em> a real person  
><strong>

-7D


	3. Chapter 3: Night 1

**First night!**

**Oh, wait, before I start, take note that it is going to switch between POVs a lot. I'm not going to separate them with a line though, I'm just going to keep the paragraph going.**

**Another thing, since this is the first night, I got the call straight off the wiki. I also don't own fnaf or fnaf 2, for ppl who don't know. If I make any mistakes in the call, blame the wiki, because that's where I got it from.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>11:50 P.M.<span>**

Mike leads Jeremy to the Night Guard office. Jeremy wipes his forehead with a handkerchief in his right vest pocket. His night guard outfit is beige . His top is like a button shirt with two pockets on his chest area. His pants have two deep pockets; in his right one, he carries the keys to the doors.

They finally arrive at the office. It has a haunting scent of moldy cheese and a faint smell of blood.

"Well, Jeremy, this is your office." Mike says. He walks over to the desk where Jeremy will sit. Jeremy comes over and sits in the chair behind his desk. "If you look on the desk, you'll see a button that says 'Light'. Press it."

Jeremy does as he's told. When he presses it, the hallway lights up from a light on the front of the desk.

Mike continues, "There's extra monitors over there," He points to the left far corner of the room. "but those haven't worked in ages. And there's more over there." He points to the far right corner of the room. "There's a far in front of the desk for you, and on your desk, there's a remote for it." He picks up the remove from off of the desk. He pushes a red button on the top left of the remote. The fan turns on and picks up speed in almost an instant. He pushes it again and the fan turns off slowly.

He bends down over by the vents. "Here are the vents." He pushes and holds a button above it that says 'Light'. The light inside the vent turns on. He lets go of it and it turns back off. "Well, I'm sure you can figure it out from there. There are cameras in front of you, and yeah." He puts his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Try not to die." he mumbles lowly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Jeremy asks his boss.

Mike is already walking out of the room. "Have a good night!" he waves back to Jeremy, and disappears into darkness of the hallway.

Jeremy puts a soda that he was hiding onto the desk. He looks at a clock on his desk. It reads '_12:00 A.M._'. He looks at a screen that is on his desk. He taps it, and it turns on the cameras. He taps the camera in the far right corner. 'Show Stage' is what it reads. He notices a button on the bottom that says 'Light'. When he presses it, a light in the room comes on, and he sees the new animatronics. He tries it out in all the rooms. When he finishes, Jeremy turns on the vent lights and the hall light, just to make sure. Jeremy then notices he has a flashlight batteries. It has four bars on them, and they're all full.

Suddenly, a ringing noise fills the room. Jeremy jumps. He then realizes it's just the phone. He doesn't know if he should answer it, so he lets it ring.

The voice message comes on. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."

"Well, that's very nice of this guy." Jeremy says to himself. "He must have worked here before."

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know." the phone guy stammers. "Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."

"Okay," Jeremy says. "That's good to know." He checks the cameras again. Everything is in it's place.

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"

"That's cool." Jeremy agrees. He feels like he's talking to himself.

The phone guy clears his throat. "But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."

Jeremy laughs weakly. "T-that's not scary.."

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks."

_Kinks?_ Jeremy asks himself.

"Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions."

"Wait, _what_ conditions?" Jeremy panics. He picks up the phone to talk to the person. It doesn't work.

"Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right?" the phone guy asks.

"No, not lucky me!" Jeremy shakes.

The phone guy continues. "Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."

"_What_?!" Jeremy almost screeches.

"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible."

"Gosh, please tell me it is!" Jeremy buries his face into the desk.

"Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."

Jeremy groans loudly.

"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

Jeremy sits up quickly. He goes to the camera labeled 'Prize Corner'. There's a button on the screen that says 'Wind Up Music Box'. Below it, it says 'Press & Hold'. He then notices a pie circle to the left of it. It's only half-way full. He quickly presses it and waits until it goes full. He then puts the camera down.

The phone guy clears his throat again. "Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit,"

"Oh my gosh..." Jeremy cries.

"so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!"

"How does that solve the problem that I'm in a restaurant where animatronics are going to kill me?!" he yells at the phone.

"You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

Jeremy looks down underneath his desk, where a giant Freddy head lays. He picks it up and slips it over his head. It smells like someone's B.O. He quickly takes it off and just sets it in his lap.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh."

_Yeah... I've noticed..._

"But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark."

_I've noticed that, too..._

"Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." The phone guy hangs up.

Jeremy breaths heavily. "Well, like he said, this should be a piece of cake." He looks at his clock. '_1:30 A.M._' He checks the Show Stage again. There's a dark shadow where the animatronics are. He turns the light on. Toy Bonnie is gone.

Toy Bonnie creeps down into the 3rd Party Room. _I'm not sure why Toy Chica told me to take my guitar..._ he thinks to himself. _I'm not going to look creepier, probably._

Jeremy starts to sweat like a waterfall. He flashes around the cameras until he reaches Cam 03, 'Party Room 3'. When Jeremy turns the light on, Toy Bonnie is standing in the far right corner, holding his guitar as if he is going to play it.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, o-oh hi, Toy Bonnie," Jeremy repeats. "N-n-nice guitar you have..."

He turns to Cam 11 and winds up the Music Box. Jeremy turns back to Toy Bonnie, who is still standing there. He looks at the clock.

"_2:03 A.M._?!" he yells in outrage. "This is going to take _forever_!" He puts the Freddy head on the ground and puts the monitor on his lap. He then leans back and puts his feet up on the desk. He checks the vent lights and the hall light again. "All good." he reassures himself. He looks at his battery life. It's still at four bars.

After what feels like an hour but was only fifteen minutes, he checks all the cameras again, not just the Prize Corner. Toy Chica is gone. So is Toy Bonnie from his original spot. Jeremy starts to sweat again. He sits up. He finds Toy Bonnie in Cam 02, 'Party Room 2'. He is bent over on his hands and knees over by the vent entrance.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jeremy repeats over and over again. He checks every camera twice, stopping to wind up the Music Box. He puts his camera down and checks the vent lights. No one's there. He checks the hall light. It doesn't turn on and he hears a button-like sound.

"Come on... _come on_..." he pushes through gritted teeth. Finally, the light comes on. Toy Chica is standing there, holding a cupcake on a plate in her left hand and her eyes all black with tiny white dots in the center.

Jeremy screams. He throws the monitor on the desk and searches for the Freddy Fazbear head. He quickly shoves it on. He ignores the fact it smells like B.O. After a moment, he takes it off and turns the hall light back on. Toy Chica is gone.

"Whew," he says. "this head does come in handy!"

His clock reads '_2:47 A.M._'. He starts to feel hot. He picks up the remote to the fan and turns it on. Instantly, he feels a cool sensation. Jeremy takes a sip of his soda. He winds up the music box. Suddenly, he puts his head on his finger, where it holds down the Music Box button, and his world goes dark.

* * *

><p>Jeremy sits up with a jolt. He looks at the Music Box. It's fully wound up. He notices his finger is still on it. He takes it off and looks at his flashlight battery. Only one bar is missing. He looks at the clock.<p>

"_5:22 A.M._?" Jeremy asks himself. "Gosh, darn-it, I fell asleep! I knew I should have brought coffee!" He checks the hall light. Nothing. He checks his left air vent, also nothing. When he checks his right air vent, Toy Bonnie is crouched there, looking at him.

Jeremy screeches. He quickly throws on his Freddy Fazbear head. The room goes black and Toy Bonnie passes in front of him.

Toy Bonnie looks at the Freddy head. _Why is Freddy in here? I thought he was in the Parts and Service room!_ Toy Bonnie thinks to himself. He shrugs and moves to the left air vent to go into the 1st Party Room.

Jeremy watches and Toy Bonnie moves away and the light slowly comes back on in the office. He feels a tear of fear run down his face. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, let's just finish this up." he wishes to himself. He goes to the Prize Corner and winds up the Music Box.

Suddenly, he hears the chiming of bells. He looks at his clock. It reads '_6:00 A.M._'. He smiles so big it hurts his face.

"I did it!" Jeremy cheers to himself. "I finished my shift!"

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wrote this chapter in one day! Yay for me! This chapter has probably like... *looks at how many words* 2,275 WORDS?! This is the longest chapter I've ever written! Anyway, bye!<strong>

-7D


	4. Chapter 4: Losing Control

**I'm so happy this story is at high demand! I will try to update as often as possible!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the thief is still alive?!" Freddy growls as she sits on the floor of the Parts and Service room. Toy Bonnie is telling him what went down on his first night.<p>

"I told you, when I went into the room, you were sitting there!" Toy Bonnie repeats.

"No I wasn't!" Freddy spits. His right eye is now black with a white dot in the center. "I was in here the whole night last night!"

"Maybe it was one of your extra heads from the old pizzeria?" Bonnie suggests.

"Probably was, lad." Foxy says. "That's what it sounds like." Foxy watches as the rest of the new models come through the doorway. Foxy sees Chics smile at him.

Foxy stands up. He slowly walks over to Chics and puts his hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, a voice bursts out from the silence. "Miss me?"

A gold version of Freddy is sitting next to Freddy. His suit is covered in dirt stains. Wires stick out of his body in multiple places and his left ear is missing. No endoskeleton is visible from inside of him.

"GAH!" all the new animatronics scream.

Freddy looks to his right. "Goldy!" Freddy cheers. He stands up. He reaches out and grabs the gold Freddy by the hand, pulling him to his feet. "Where've you been?"

"Hey, nice to see you to." the gold Freddy gargles.

"Who is that?" Toy Freddy asks with a shake.

"Oh!" Freddy realizes. "Guys, this is Golden Freddy."

Toy Freddy walks up to him. He holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you, uh, Golden Freddy." Suddenly, Golden Freddy fades away from the air. He fades in behind Toy Freddy. He puts his hand on his shoulder. Toy Freddy jumps.

"Who are these robots?" Golden Freddy asks.

"Relax, Goldy." Chica says. "They're the new animatronics."

As the chatter goes on, Chica doesn't listen as she searches around the room with her eyes.

Foxy and Toy Chica are gone.

* * *

><p>Chica slowly creeps down the hallway, trying to not be noticed by the other animatronics. As she creeps around the Show Stage, she hears Foxy's voice. "Chics, are ye sure ye ready fer this?"<p>

_Chics?_ Chica wonders. _Who's Chics?_

"I'm sure, Foxy." Toy Chica replies.

_He's calling her_ Chics? Chica growls. _Oooooh, that fox is about to _get_ some!_

Chica creeps onto the Show Stage. She hears metal movement from behind the curtains. When she pushes them aside, she can't believe her eyes. Toy Chica sits on top of Foxy's lap, her hands around his shoulders. Foxy's arms are around Toy Chica's hips. Their eyes are closed, lips touching.

(A/N: Right now, it's no one's POV) Chica's eyes widen. Suddenly, something snaps inside her. Her eyes turn from pink to black with white dots inside them. She starts to walk very fast off the stage, but as if she is programmed to do it; walking like a plain robot. She starts repeating her phrase she would say all the time at the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but her voicebox cracks as she does it. Her jaw, neither her mouth, moves as she talks.

"I'm Chica, le-le-e-e-et's e-e-eat, let's eat, I'm let's eat, Chica, eat, let's Chica I'm, eat eat eat, le-le-le-let's Chica..." (A/N: You get the point)

(A/N: Foxy's POV) Suddenly, Foxy stops kissing Toy Chica. He pushes her off his lap and runs out from behind the curtains. He sees Chica glitching out. All the other models run from out of the Parts and Service room. Golden Freddy fades in at the front. _Goldy's here?_ Chica walks so fast she already disappears out the door and down the sidewalk out in front, going to the right.

"I've got to go stop her, Freddy!" Foxy demands, running up to Freddy. Toy Chica appears from behind the curtains.

"No, Foxy! If the people see you, they'll know our secret!" Freddy denies.

"Chica's more important than the land-lubbers!" he shouts. Instantly, he feels awkward about saying that. He turns around and rushes out the door.

He tries to look around to see where Chica went. He sees a faint shadow of Chica as she disappears into the fog. Quickly, Foxy runs as fast as he can in the direction of Chica. He starts to hear her voicebox. He finally sees her, but she is just standing on the sidewalk, still repeating those four words.

He runs and stops in front of her. "Chica, lass, what are ye doing?"

Chica stares straight ahead, still glitching.

"Come on, Chica, snap out of it!" Foxy pleads. "Lass, we need you!"

Suddenly, Chica starts shaking. "We, we, we, we, we?" her voicebox repeats.

"Huh?" Foxy asks.

She repeats another phrase she said, but changes a few words in it. "Is this a game, is this a game, is this a game?"

"What are ye trying to say, lassie?" Foxy cries, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She starts repeating the last word she said. "Game, game, ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-gaaa-a-a-aaa-a_loveme_."

Foxy's jaw opens. Chica stops shaking, her eyes returning to normal. She looks at Foxy with surprise in her eyes. "Foxy..." she breathes. (A/N: Chica's POV) She recalls everything she did and said. Tears (oil) run down her cheeks. She turns her face away and runs back to the pizzeria, leaving Foxy alone on the street. She pushes through the animatronic crowd and runs down the hallway, bursting through the doors to the Girls Bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... let me explain what happened. When Chica saw Foxy and Toy Chica kissing, she got so jealous her mind snapped and went to her original state, when they had to be programmed to talk. Her memory recalled movements she had make before and used her eyesight to guide her around. When she stopped, she had taken control of herself again. And sorry this chapter was shorter than others.<strong>

-7D


	5. Chapter 5: Night 2 Part 1

**GOD SOOOO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:24 P.M.<strong>

Bonnie shivers as he pushes through the door to the Girls' Bathroom, Freddy right behind him. Chica is sitting on the floor, her knees up to her face and her head in-between. She looks up at the two boys, oil running down her face like a dam burst.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Bonnie couldn't help himself. "What the heck was that?!"

Chica wipes the portion of oil off her face. Her dirty yellow suit is now tinted black, outlining the streaks. "I'm sorry." she whimpers. "I-I don't know what happened."

Freddy walks over to her, Bonnie next to him, and sits on the floor, putting his arm around her. Bonnie stands against the wall on the other side of Chica. "Well, what do you remember before that happened?" Freddy asks politely.

Chica sniffs. "I-I saw that Foxy and Toy Chica were gone, s-so I went t-t-to look for them. I looked behind the Show Stage curtains, a-and Foxy and Toy Chica were sitting there..." Chica cut herself off with a sob. "k-kissing..."

Freddy looks up at Bonnie, his eyes wide. Bonnie scratches the back of his neck, unable to make facial expressions. "Oh..."

"I thought you and Foxy were together?" Freddy asks.

Chica breaks into more tears. "We were!" Chica cries. She puts her face back into her knees and wraps her arms around her legs. "He never broke up with me! And now he loves Toy Chica! He's calling her _Chics_ now!"

"_Chics_?" Bonnie asks. "That's not even clever!"

"I know, right?" Freddy replies. He takes his arm off of Chica. "Look, I'm sure Foxy will eventually come to his senses."

Chica looks up at Freddy. "And what if he doesn't?"

Freddy looks at the ground. "I don't know..."

"How did you start acting all crazy?" Bonnie asks, trying to make this as less awkward as possible.

"I-I don't know." she admits. "When I saw them, my mind just went... I don't know... like I was being forced to do it."

Freddy stares in horror. "Y-y-you..."

"I what?" Chica urges.

"You reverted back to Programmed Mode..." Freddy wobbles, putting his hand on his head.

Bonnie's metal jaw opens. Programmed Mode was the most awful thing in the world. It was the time when the animatronics had to be controlled with a computer. When they were switched to Free-Roaming Mode, they also received a mind of their own, and made sure they never got switched back to Programmed Mode.

Chica wipes the oil off her face again. Before she can say something, Mangle steps in to the room. "It's time." is all she says. She looks at the rabbit and bear. "Why are _you_ in here? This is the Girls' Bathroom."

"Just shut up." Bonnie growls and pushes past Mangle.

* * *

><p><span><strong>12:00 A.M.<strong>

_I hate my life._ Jeremy thinks to himself. He places him coffee on the desk as the voice comes on from the phone.

"Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"

"Like that raises my pay-check!" Jeremy scowls. He had only taken this job because he needed extra money for a trip he was going on.

"Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now."

"That's unfortunate." Jeremy remarks.

"The idea at first was to repair them... uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell... uh, so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."

Jeremy sighs. He takes a small sip of his coffee and keeps the camera on the Prize Corner to keep it wound up.

"Uh... heh... I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, Foxy... Oh yeah, Foxy!"

"God, I get it." Jeremy groans, getting irritated by the music box music.

"Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, um, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too."

"Now you tell me!" Jeremy yells with fright.

"One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always... thinking, and it can go anywhere... I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."

"Good to know!" Jeremy smiles in a sarcastic voice.

"Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." The phone hangs up. Jeremy puts on his uniform jacket. He lowers the fan to a small spin.

"Okay." Jeremy says. "Let's get this over with." He takes the advice that his friend, Fritz, gave him and only winds up the music box. And only rely on the vents, hall, and mask.

Suddenly, the song 'Turn Down for What' starts playing. _Who could be calling me at this hour?_ Jeremy thinks. He digs his phone out of his pocket and answers it. "Hello?"

"Jeremy!" a voice breathes.

"Fritz?" Jeremy asks. He winds up the music box as he talks. "I can't talk right now! I'm at work, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Fritz replies. "but I need to warn you."

"About what?" Jeremy asks.

"On the news, just now," Fritz puts in a regretting voice. "they said there's supposed to be a power outage."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm stopping here! I haven't updated in so long, and now that school has started again, I haven't had time, but I'll try to update as often as I can!<strong>

-7D


	6. Chapter 6: Night 2 Part 2

**Dun dun duuunn!**

* * *

><p>"P-p-power outage?" Jeremy spits.<p>

"Yes!" Fritz shouts. Jeremy flinches. "You have to get out of there before...!" Suddenly, Fritz stops talking.

"Fritz?" Jeremy asks, his heart pounding.

"It's already starting." Fritz says lowly. "It's too late. My power just went out. It's only a matter of time befo-" Jeremy gives a small scream as the entire building goes black. He shakes violently, putting his Freddy mask on with his empty hand over his phone.

* * *

><p>"Freddy?" Foxy asks.<p>

"Foxy? Is that you?" Freddy replies.

"What's happened, lad?" Foxy says.

Someone stands up from somewhere in the room. "It's a power outage." Bonnie says. Suddenly, everyone's eyes start glowing white. Bonnie's glow red from his endoskeleton.

"Whew." Freddy breathes. "Chica, are you in here?"

"Yes." Chica mutters. She watches at Freddy walks over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I guess..." she shivers. "I'm just scared." They look at each other, then at Foxy. _We were both thinking the same thing._ she thinks. He bends down to search for his eye-patch, not even coming closer to his former girlfriend. Chica sighs, snuggling closer to Freddy. She isn't sure why she just did that; Freddy and her don't really _like like_ each other. He rests his chin on her head.

Foxy straps his eye-patch over his god ear and bends upward. He stares in horror at Freddy and Chica snuggling. "_What are ye doing_?!" Foxy suddenly snaps. Chica and Freddy jump, metal clashing everywhere.

Jeremy hears it from down the hall. "They're moving!" he whisper-shouts to Fritz.

"Calm down!" Fritz hisses. "Hide under the desk!"

Jeremy shifts down underneath the desk. He slips his empty hand up and grabs his coffee. "Okay, now what?"

"Does your clock still work?" Fritz asks.

"Yeah," Jeremy replies. He reaches up and searches for the clock. His hand reaches the plastic, and he brings it down. He takes off his Freddy Fazbear mask and stares at the clock. He grumbles. "2:30."

"Darn." Fritz moans. "I'- not su-ure i-ii-t wo- be a good i-e-e..."

"Fritz?" he asks. "You're breaking up; what's going on?"

"Jer-... pho-dy-ing-..." Jeremy hears.

"What? No, _don't leave me_!" he cries. His eyes widen as he hears her phone crackle, then beep. (A/N: Yes, I've made Fritz Smith a girl. Not sure what the original gender was anyway.) Jeremy looks at his phone. "Conversation Disconnected" is what the screen reads. He turns it off and shoves it in his pocket, trying not to make any loud noises or movement.

(Back in the Parts and Service room) Freddy stumbles onto the ground. Chica lands against the wall, banging her head. "Oww!" she groans, pinching her eyes shut.

"What were ye doing to Freddy?!" Foxy hisses, marching up to her.

Chica rubs the back of her head. She looks up at him with one eye. His uncovered eye is a silver white with a white dot in the center. "Why do you need to know?" she remarks, walking away from the wall. She watches as Foxy's face goes dumbstruck.

"U-u-uhh..." Foxy stammers. "N-n-no reason... it just didn't look comfy to me good eye!" Foxy spits, marching to the other side of the room in anger. If animatronics could blush, that's what Chica would be doing.

Suddenly, the Parts and Service door opens, a bright light shining inside. The four new animatronics, including Balloon Boy, stand in the doorway, Toy Freddy holding a flashlight. "Whew, thank goodness!" Toy Freddy relaxes. "We couldn't find the right room in all of this darkness."

"How are we gonna kill Jeremy in this darkness trap?!" Bonnie asks.

"Forget that!" Toy Bonnie replies. "We need to find something to get some light in here!"

"Aww..." Freddy moans quietly. Chica puts her hand in his. "I really wanted to kill Jeremy..."

"Next time, Freddy," Chica promises. "next time." She doesn't notice it, but Foxy is staring at Freddy and her, his eyes looking like he is trying to melt. He doesn't notice that Toy Chica strolls up to him and plants a kiss on his right cheek.

Mangle trudges over to her crush. "Well!" she giggles, putting her foot on Foxy. "Can you walk with me?"

"Uh..." Foxy groans, his face in disgust. "No thanks, lass, I'm gonna walk with me Toy Chica."

_Toy Chica?_ Chica wonders. _I thought he called her Chics._

"I know where a power source is." a gloomy, yet dark voice booms. Toy Freddy shines the flashlight toward the hallway, revealing another Freddy. He's black, yet tinted purple, with tiny white eyeballs. His teeth are shiny white with a midnight black top hat perched on his head. He holds a microphone similar to Freddy's in his right hand.

"GAH!" the old animatronics yell.

"You're not the only one with a ghost of your own." Toy Chica remarks. She walks up to the shadowy figure. "Where've you been?"

"Sorry, Toy Chica." it apologizes. "Goldy wanted me to show him around."

"Ye know Goldy?" Foxy wonders.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." it says. "We're brothers."

"Huh?" Freddy spits, dumbfounded.

"That's right, Freddy!" Goldy says, appearing to the shadow's left. "This is Shadow Freddy."

"There are _four_ Freddys?" Bonnie asks.

"Well, it _is_ called '_Freddy_ Fazbear's Pizza'." Balloon Boy says. The animatronics look at him, their eyes narrowed. "Sorry, sorry!" Balloon Boy cringes.

"Anyway," Shadow Freddy says. "I know where a power source is."

"Really?" Chica smiles.

"Yes." Shadow Freddy responds. "Follow me." He turns toward the main hall. "Oh, and you can call be Shadow, for short." He starts down the hall, Toy Freddy holding the flashlight and using it to shine light around the building. Everyone else follows.

Shadow leads them to the Show Stage. "Um... Shadow, why are we stopping?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"Because we're here." Shadow says.

"There's no power source here!" Toy Chica remarks.

Shadow smiles. He bends down in front of the Show Stage. He starts mumbling words the others can't understand. Goldy mumbles something afterward, and a small door opens. "Hand me the flashlight." Goldy demands, sticking out his hand, not looking away from the small opened door. Toy Freddy plants the flashlight in his hands, and he shines it in the box. It's a secret control panel with levers and buttons of all colors. Shadow pushes a sky-blue button and pulls down an orange lever. Suddenly, motors are heard running. The light in the building comes on, making everything bright again. Goldy and Shadow step away from the box, still not looking away. "Lefix." they say in union, and the door slams shut, any traces of it fading away.

Jeremy hears the motors, and comes out from underneath the desk. The faint light in the security office flickers on. Jeremy almost faints as a rush of relief falls over him as the _6:00 A.M._ bells chime.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I also think Foxy might be J-e-alous!<strong>

-7D


	7. Chapter 7: Sparks Will Fly and Fade

**I love how people are commenting about how I put Shadow Freddy in there. He gets, like, ****_no attention_****! I made them brothers since they're both ghost things :3.**

_Psst! Just so you know it's Chica's _and_ Freddy's POV.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Freddy and Chica sit next to each other on the far wall, toward the back of the room. They are both quiet, deep in their thoughts. Freddy looks at Chica. <em>I don't know what he doesn't see in her,<em> he thinks to himself. _she's beautiful..._

Chica stirs, making Freddy quickly turn him head away, thinking she saw him looking at her. She sighs. "Foxy probably only liked me for my looks." Chica quivers. "That's why he likes Toy Chica."

"Mmm..." Freddy says, nodding in agreement.

"But didn't you hear him last night?!" she suddenly jumps, turning to Freddy. "He said '_Toy Chica_'! He always calls her 'Chics'! Maybe we're making him jealous!"

Freddy's heart sank. _She doesn't love me the way I do for her... she only thinks I'm doing this to make Foxy jealous..._

He looks at Chica again, trying not to smile too big. _I've grown a love for her... a love she doesn't have for me..._

Chica looks over at Freddy. _I know I still love Foxy..._ She watches as he stares at the ground. _But... I can't help feeling..._

Chica's mind races. All those moment's she's had with Foxy... now just a memory. Good memories she can always look back at. But memories aren't the present. They're the past. The past isn't the present. "Maybe I should just move on."

Freddy looks over at her. "What do you mean?"

"Foxy's happy with someone else. Maybe I should stop trying and respect his love for another." Freddy lightens up. _Maybe now I can make my move, see if she'll... go out with me..._

The two sit in silence for a moment. _I like Freddy..._ Chica realizes. _I _really_ like Freddy. But does he like me too?_

Freddy breaks the silence. "Do you like me?"

Chica's eyes widen. "What?"

"Do you like me?" he repeats.

Chica says nothing. Freddy feels pounding in his head. _Does this mean she doesn't like me?_

"What do you mean by 'like'?" she says.

Freddy turns to face her. Chica stares at the ground. "Chica, I know you might not feel the same way, but I like you. These past few days... I've grown a love for you. I feel something for you." At that moment, Freddy feels a rush of awkwardness run through him. "Do you feel it too?"

Chica is shocked. _Should I say yes? Probably, since he likes me the way I like him..._ She looks at Freddy. His face is full of hope. "Yes." she says in a happy, yet low manner. "I do."

Freddy's face lights up. "Really?"

"Yes!" she beams. They turn back to face the wall, both having big smiles on their faces. Chica puts her hand in Freddy's, resting her head on his shoulder. _Now what?_ she asks herself. _Do I ask him to date?_

"Now what?" Freddy asks, still smiling. Chica shrugs. She turns her head to Freddy, the bear doing the same. They stare at each other for a moment. Freddy and Chica pull themselves closer. They both lean in their heads. Slowly, their lips meet, Chica then forgetting the bad memories about trying to get Foxy back.

But they weren't alone. Foxy had opened the door as soon as they pulled themselves closer together. (Foxy's POV) Foxy stares in horror at the sight of Freddy and Chica kissing. Slowly, he backs away, shutting the door quietly. His head thumps. _What is this feeling I'm feeling?_ He takes a deep breath. _Why should I care who the lassie kisses? I've got me To- _Chics_ to meself._

Foxy starts toward the Show Stage. He can't help feeling something inside him that makes him want to run in there. Run in there and beat the oil out of Freddy. _Aye, am I jealous?_

As Foxy enters, Toy Chica greets him with a hug and a kiss to the lips. "Where've you been, Captain?" she giggles.

Toy Chica had now started calling Foxy 'Captain'. It meant something to him that night they first kissed, but now... he wasn't sure how it made him feel. "Nowhere important." Foxy says.

Foxy notices Mangle staring at him with a questioned look. "Uh, if ye'll excuse me, love," Foxy smiles weakly. He kisses her on the cheek. "I need to clear me head."

"Alright," she says in a sad manner. She trails off onto the Show Stage. Foxy turns and heads toward the 2nd Party Room. As he enters, he sits on the chair in the very back, right in front of the vent. He takes one of the cone hats and twirls the string.

_What am I supposed to do?_ he asks himself. _Do I tell Chica I still like the lass?_

"You okay?" a voice asks. Foxy looks up to see Mangle at the other end of the room.

"If ye're here to lecture me about dating ye, I ain't interested."

"I'm not here for that." Mangle growls, trudging toward the back where Foxy is. She takes a seat in the chair across from him. "I'm over you."

Foxy stares at the table. "Then what are ye here fer?"

"You look troubled." she says. "What's wrong?"

Foxy sighs. "I think I still love Chica."

Mangle's eyes widen. "Are you gonna break up with Toy Chica?"

"Aye, I have no idea!" Foxy cries, slamming his head on the table. "I went to go in the Parts and Service room, but the lassie was in there kissing Freddy!"

Mangle says nothing. "Listen, I know ye want to help and all, but right now I wish to be by meself." Foxy admits.

She nods, standing up and going to walk out of the Party Room. She turns back to Foxy. "Can we still be friends?"

Foxy looks up at her. "Aye, sure." he smiles. She turns back around and walks out of the Party Room, leaving Foxy to delve deeper in to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea to go with FreddyXChica or FoxyXChica. Can you guys help me out?<strong>

-7D

**P.S. You FoxyXChica fans are probably wanting to strangle me for making Chica love Freddy. Think of it as a terrible turn of events instead!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Nightmare

**Sorry about not updating sooner, I've had a really busy week with school!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>10:09 P.M.<strong>

Toy Chica sits behind the Show Stage curtains, her back laying against the wall. She sighs. "Does Foxy still love me?" she asks herself. "He seems so... distant." For the last hour or two, Toy Chica has sat alone behind the Show Stage curtains, still waiting for Foxy to be done "clearing his head". "Maybe I should go find him." She sits up and walks out of the Show Stage curtains and starts down the hall.

* * *

><p>Foxy takes a deep breath as he walks into the Kitchen where Chica stands. He practically melts as she fixes her newly-cleaned bib and gives a small giggle when she sees Foxy staring. Foxy shakes his head and approaches Chica. "Uh... Ch-Ch-Chica, lassie?" he stammers, feeling bubbly.<p>

"Yes, Foxy?" she asks.

"I've been thinking fer a while..." he says. "And... I want ye to be me... _girlfriend_." he says. Chica looks at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes!" she squeals. "I love you, Foxy!" She runs up to him and wraps her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. Foxy's eyes widen, but soon he closes his eyes and puts his arms around her. He had done it. He had asked out Chica. And she said 'yes'. She loves him. And Foxy loves Chica. Suddenly, Chica pulls away. Her eyes are widened and her jaw is hanging low. Her suit is messed up with holes with wires sticking out. "I'm sorry." she says, robotically evil. "I love Freddy. You mean nothing to me." Foxy realizes he's in the Parts and Service room. His vision flashes and he sees Freddy and Chica kissing on the floor again. He clutches his head, the room spinning.

"No!" he screams. "I don't love Toy Chica! I love _Chica_!" Everything goes black.

Foxy jolts awake. He looks around to see he is still in the Party Room. He must have fallen asleep. He thinks about the nightmare he just had. The memory where (at the old pizzeria) he asked Chica to be his girlfriend. A wonderful memory turned to a horrific nightmare. A nightmare that actually happened. Foxy's eyes widen.

"I love Chica." he realizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short. I have a small case of Writers Block, and I knew I hadn't updating in almost a week. Next chapter will be Night 3. Which ship do you like better, FreddyXChica or FoxyXChica?<strong>

-7D


	9. Chapter 9: 3 Musketeers

**Sorry guys! I guess I can't update as soon as I want to. :( Next time, I promise the next one will be Night 3. I have something special planned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>11:50 P.M.<strong>

Bonnie steps into the main room, where the Show Stage. "Hey, Bonnie!" Toy Bonnie calls from the Stage. He hops down, losing his balance but runs over to Bonnie. He then turn around. "Hey, everybody, com here!" Soon, everyone, including Goldy and Shadow, were standing around Toy Bonnie. "I have someone for you guys to meet." Toy Bonnie hops back on the stage, leaving the rest confused. He starts to pull up the rope that opens and closes the curtains. Toy Bonnie heaves and hoes as he pulls down the rope. As the curtains move aside, a very tall, slim, shadowy figure stands on the stage. He looks like a mix of Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, yet having the appearance of Shadow.

The animatronics stare at the... thing. Suddenly, yells of delight come from Goldy and Shadow. "Shady!"

"Hey, bros!" The figure greets. It sounds like Toy Bonnie, yet with a lower voice. He hops off the stage, landing with no sound. He walks over to the two ghostly animatronics and gets on his hands and knees, doing some sort of hand-shake.

"Where did you meet this guy?" Bonnie whispers to his refurbished self and he joins the group.

"Found him in the Boys' Bathroom this morning before the day-shift guard got here."

The figure stands up. "In case you didn't know, my name is Shadow Bonnie, bu-"

"What?" Bonnie asks, sounding outraged. "First, there's four Freddies, and now there are three Bonnies?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Toy Bonnie responds.

"Not the time, Toy Bonnie." Bonnie remarks, turning to face him.

"I told you to call me Bon!" Toy Bonnie insists.

"Just reiterating, _not the time_." He adds, turning the last three words into a whisper. Bonnie turns around to the tall third. "So, what, are you a spectral thing, too?"

Shadow Bonnie bites his bottom lip with his one set of teeth gleaming like a fresh cover of snow. "I see..." Bonnie breathes.

"I'm also related to them." Shadow Bonnie adds, throwing his thumb toward the other two spectral animatronics. "I'm their cousin."

"So, wait, does that mean we're related to Goldy?" Toy Bonnie asks, pushing Bonnie out of the way.

Shadow Bonnie responds with silence. Suddenly, BB stalks up to the tall shadow. He has to bend his neck all the way to see his face. "H-Hi, I'm BB." He mutters.

Shadow Bonnie smiles. "You can just call me Shady."

"Exactly how tall are you?" BB asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Almost ten feet." Shady responds.

BB, looking up wide-eyed, stumbles. He shakes his head and looks at the others. "Come on, Jeremy's almost here." With a sigh, Bonnie turns toward the Parts and Service room, not looking at his ghostly half.

* * *

><p><strong>Something tells me he doesn't like Shadow Bonnie, or Shady. I tried to use a little more vocab in this.<strong>

-7D


	10. Chapter 10: Night 3

**I'm sorry to inform you about this, but sadly, I have died. Died from the excitement of the Five Night at Freddy's 3 trailer. ;(.**

**Lol jk OMG IT WAS AMAZIN KK NUF ABOUT DIS LEZZ GO.**

* * *

><p>"Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!"<p>

"I didn't have any." Jeremy grumbles, his head resting in his hand. "The power went out."

"Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not."

"Nah dip, Sherlock." Jeremy remarks.

"I was just curious." The phone guy says, as if to respond to Jeremy. "Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... but kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'The Mangle.'"

"That's sort-of a downer." Jeremy says, winding up the music box.

"Uh... oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately."

Jeremy stops. He had just heard some rumors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, actually. Something about if they catch you, they stuff you into a suit, or something. He had also heard someone else saying something else... something Jeremy didn't quite catch.

"You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... people trying to make a buck. You know... uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jeremy breaths heavily as the phone cuts off.

He checks the Parts and Service room. In front of the camera stands Foxy the Pirate, his head handing low and standing as if being held up by strings. "Oh, gosh..." Jeremy gasps. "No no no no no no no..." He winds up the music box and puts down the camera. Suddenly, a tall, slender, black figure stands in front of him. It looks like Toy Bonnie with really ling legs. Its eyes and teeth are pure white compared to his body, making them look hand-drawn. Jeremy yelps and sends himself flying backwards out of his chair.

Jeremy repeatedly curses. He looks up again, adjusting his hat. All that stands before him is the side of his desk. "What was that?!" He yells to no one. "That wasn't my imagination!"

Jeremy quickly gets up and winds up the music box, which is almost out. He checks the hallway light. He can't turn it on. "Who is it now?" Eventually, the light flips on. Foxy stands in the hallway, his eyes glowing white and his hands out like claws. But he isn't alone. Bonnie stands crippled in front of Foxy, his beady-red eyes staring into Jeremy's soul. Jeremy's calmness disappears. He gives off a small screech. He keeps flashing his flashlight at them until he has to wind up the music box. When he sets the camera down, the two animatronics are gone from the hallway.

Jeremy peeks at his clock. _5:50 A.M._ "Huh?" He says out loud in a questioned manner. "I only just got here." Jeremy checks his phone. It reads the same time as Jeremy's clock. "Hmm... well, I guess time flies when you're about to die."

Jeremy sits at his desk and winds up the music box until the chiming bells play. He leaves Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but can't help feeling that something's not right.

* * *

><p><strong>Like!<strong>

-7D


	11. Chapter 11: Mangled Memories

**I bet you're gonna like this chapter Randal435 :DDD.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>9:43 P.M.<strong>

Mangle lets out a sigh as she hangs from the ceiling light. She usually likes to go up there to clear her thoughts or relax, but now... she just isn't sure.

She keeps her foot and one of her hands wrapped around the metal bar that holds up the lamp on the ceiling in the Kids' Cove. Her other hand and her foot with only pink toe-nail polish hang down over her head. Her peripheral vision notices the extra endoskeleton head hanging to her left. She remembers the day that the humans were replacing her endoskeleton and adding a new head. When the children broke it, they put the old one back on without taking the newest one off. That was the day they decided to stop fixing her.

Mangle fixes her red bow-tie. Her memory flashes as she recalls the first day of the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

* * *

><p>Toy Foxy watches as the kids hesitates in coming into the Kids' Cove. "Hey kids!" Toy Foxy's robotic voice startles them a little. She has white metal with pink eye-shadow around her eyes. Her muzzle is also pink. The inside of her ears are pink as well. Her cheeks are red and so are her lips at the tip of her muzzle. The rest of her body is white. Her breasts stick out slightly and her chest has a big pink heart on it. Her white toes have pink toe-nail polish on them. Toy Foxy's neck is tied with a red bow-tie that lays on the back of her neck.<p>

The children relax when they see how she is friendly-looking. They start to run toward her, staring in awe. "I'm Toy Foxy." She begins again. "As you might have heard from the o-o-others already, welcome to the new Freddy Fazbear's!"

"I thought Foxy was a boy." Toy Foxy hears one of the kids murmur.

"I bet you're wondering why I don't exactly look like the old Foxy." Toy Foxy smiles. The kids continue to listen. "The creators of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza didn't believe that Foxy was appropriate for children of y-your ages. They built me to be more kid-friendly and even re-designed Pirates' Cove into Kids' Cove!" The children cheer with joy.

Suddenly, a six-year-old looking girl tugs at Toy Foxy's right hand. "Toy Foxy, Toy Foxy!" The little girl squeals. "Come over here!"

_I can't respond to her._ Toy Foxy thinks to herself. _They'll know I have a mind of my own!_ Toy Foxy continues on what she is 'programmed' to say. "I have be-be-been so excited to meet all of you!" Toy Foxy gestures to the children with her left hand. "You're all very special!"

The children begin to run up to Toy Foxy and hug her in all different places. Toy Foxy's heart melts. Suddenly, the girl pulling at her hand falls back onto the floor. In her hands is Toy Foxy's hand. Toy Foxy feels the light-bulb in her right eye pop.

"Hey!" A day-shift security guard yells. The guard runs over to her, followed by what looks like the girl's mother. The security guard starts fussing about how they will have to pay for a new light and a new hand. The mother yells at the little girl. The little girl wails through the whole argument. Toy Foxy tries to stay as still as possible, as if she is broken.

* * *

><p>Eventually, more and more kids began to think it was cool to take Mangle apart. The workers kept asking for money and putting her back together. They eventually stopped, and left Mangle as a 'take apart and put together' attraction. They now refer to her as "Foxy 'The Mangle'".<p>

Suddenly, a remark interrupts her thoughts. "How's the weather up there?"

"GAH!" Mangle yelps, losing her grip on the bar. She plummets toward the ground, head first. Her cheek hits the floor first, followed by the rest of her body all at once. She is helped up by Shadow.

"Sh-Sh-Shadow!" Mangle stammers. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking around, I guess." Shadow replies. He slams his back into the wall and lets himself slide down onto the floor. "Wanna sit with me?"

If Mangle could blush, she'd be doing it. She slowly walks over to Shadow, taking a seat to his right. They sit against the wall in silence. Mangle rubs her left hand across the floor. Slowly, Shadow slides his right hand across the floor until their hands meet. They sit in silence for a long while.

Eventually, Mangle interrupts the silence. "I wasn't always like this, you know." She says in a low manner.

"I assumed that." Shadow remarks.

Mangle turns her head to the side, opposite of Shadow. "I used to be called 'Toy Foxy'."

"Really?"

"Yeah... until I started getting broken 24/7." Mangle sighs.

"No one deserves to go through that." Shadow says sternly. They sit in silence again. Shadow gives a sudden peck to Mangle's left cheek, right on the red. Mangle's eyes widen. She looks up at Shadow. His smiles says something she hasn't felt... in a while. Mangle slides closer to him. She gives him a kiss, too. Their fingers close in on each other.

Mangle knows what this means. She just doesn't know what to do... or to say. She knows what Shadow wants. And what she wants. They have the same thoughts. Only one question buzzes in her head. Is this what it feels like to be loved?

* * *

><p><strong>I promised myself I would do it for you, Randal435! :)<strong>

-7D


End file.
